In My Arms
by OrangeLillyTemptation
Summary: A story I have adopted from Illusory Impurity. Naruto and Sasuke wish to be together, But when they come out. Drama insures. Can they survive the tests they're going to be put through? Only time can tell.
1. Coming Out

**In My Arms **

Illusory Impurity

Rating – Mature

**-0-0-0-**

Mikoto Uchiha looked up from her novel, smiling at the boys coming down the stairs.

"Naruto, Sasuke. How is the project going? I hope you're working hard." She greeted. Sasuke simply nodded, and Naruto gave a nervous smile. The teens had been up in Sasuke's room for over an hour. They had a big project coming up in their biology class, and they were paired together for the next few days. "What is it? Do you want something to eat?" She asked cheerfully. Her smile fell a bit after a moment of silence.

"…Is something wrong?" The woman questioned softly, placing her book to the side. Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father, also looked up from his newspaper, noticing that something was strange. "Sasuke, do you need something?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed softly, looking his father in the eyes.

"I have something I need to tell you. By you, I mean all three of you. Father, Mother, and Itachi." He said, glancing over to Naruto. The blond teen offered up a small, reassuring smile. "Mother, would you please call Itachi into the room?" He asked softly. She nodded and stood, brushing her skirt off with her pale, delicate hands.

Within a few minutes, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi were all seated on the large, black couch. Mikoto smiled up at her son. He didn't return it, and this worried her. She reached up, pulling some dark hair away from her feminine face.

Fugaku looked at Naruto warily.

"If this is family business, I don't think you should drag your friend into it."

"What I have to say involves him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Father."

Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to his son.

"Alright then, get on with it."

Itachi was silent. He kept his eyes on the younger Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke looked at his blond companion, who met his eyes immediately.

Itachi knew what was going on. He had seen this coming a long time ago. He only hoped his parents, or at least his dear mother, wouldn't do anything stupid.

Mikoto's eyes widened a bit when she saw Sasuke grasp Naruto's shaky hand in his. She looked up from their hands and met her son's eyes. Fugaku had reacted the same way, eyes wide and questioning. It almost seemed like he didn't believe it. Itachi merely sat there quietly, watching his father carefully. His mother was calm, and very gentle with Sasuke, but Fugaku could be very harsh and was angered easily.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, never breaking eye contact with his parents.

"…Mother, Father. This is what I needed to tell you. Naruto…Naruto and I are dating. We have been for the last three months. I can't hide it from you. I don't want to. I'm…I'm gay. I've known for a few years now."

The room went quiet.

Naruto's head was bowed. Not in embarrassment, no, but in fear. He feared for Sasuke. He was close to tears. He had known Sasuke's parents for years, since elementary school, and he knew what could happen. Mikoto was kind, and very sweet, but Sasuke's father had not failed to show his temper now and again. It worried him.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tighter, trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"…Have you had sex?" Fugaku asked stiffly. Itachi shook his head at his father's question. How embarrassing.

Sasuke met his father's eyes once more. "No. We haven't done anything like that." He said quietly. Fugaku's dark eyes narrowed.

"How far have you gone?"

"We've only kissed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mikoto's expression softened, and she stood. She took a step closer to the young couple. The woman placed a hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder.

"Sasuke…honey, I want you to know that I'm completely fine with it. You and Naruto have been friends since fifth grade. You're very close, and I guess I should have seen it coming. You care about each other, I can te—! Fugaku!" She exclaimed as a sharp sound rang out in the large living room.

Sasuke stumbled back, and then fell to the floor in shock, his cheek stinging where his father had slapped him. Naruto's hands had flown up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. He had known this would happen. Sasuke had been hurt. He rushed to the boy's side, kneeling down and taking Sasuke's hand again.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. Sasuke nodded, not meeting Naruto's eyes. His father…had never hit him like that.

Mikoto clasped her hands over her chest as and squeaked quietly as Itachi pulled Fugaku around to face him, fury in his onyx eyes. The long haired woman gasped as her husband was knocked to the floor. She looked at her oldest son, shock written across her delicate features. Her son…Itachi had just punched Fugaku in the face. Hard.

Itachi stood up straight, glaring coolly at his father.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him." He said calmly, though there was a definite undertone of rage. He walked over to Sasuke and Naruto, crouching down beside the younger males.

"Go up to Sasuke's room, and don't come down until I tell you to, alright?" He told Naruto softly. The blond nodded, fear in his cerulean eyes. Itachi help pull the boys to the their feet and ushered them towards the stairs. They went up quickly, Naruto tugging Sasuke by the hand. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was utterly terrified.

When they reached the bedroom, Sasuke closed the door gently, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"Well that could have gone better." He muttered, pulling Naruto into a loose hug. Naruto fisted his hands in his boyfriend's shirt, sighing. "I knew it. I knew you would get hurt." He murmured, looking up at Sasuke and placing a hand on the teen's red cheek. He was gentle, and it was obvious to Sasuke that Naruto felt horrible.

Sasuke drew Naruto over to the large black bed, sitting down and pulling Naruto into his lap.

"I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt." He lied, sighing. Naruto moved to Sasuke's side and kissed his dark haired lover's forehead, twirling his fingers in Sasuke's sleek hair.

"You're a horrible liar."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. …Hey, Naruto. Come with me." He whispered, standing. Naruto stood as well, and then froze. "Wait…where are you going? We can't…" He started. Sasuke pressed a finger to Naruto's soft lips, his eyes troubled.

"I need to know that he's okay."

"…You mean Itachi…alright, but only to the top of the stairs." He whispered in reply, gripping Sasuke's hand tightly. Sasuke squeezed back.

They snuck out of the room and into the hallway, not peeking their heads out, only listening.

"Fugaku, why can't you just be happy for him? He's your son! Our son! He cares about Naruto, it's clear! How could you hit him like that?!"

Sasuke's eyes softened. His mother was defending him. His heart sank with guilt. His parents were fighting because of him.

When he felt a particularly tight squeeze on his hand, he looked up at Naruto, who was smiling sadly. Sasuke nodded, forcing a small smile onto his pale lips. He pulled Naruto into a sitting position on the floor against the wall, their knees either tucked to the side or pulled tight against their chests.

"Mikoto, it's…it's not right! He's an Uchiha, and Uchihas don't mingle with their own gender! He's not gay! It's probably just a phase! He's a teenager, you know how they get!"

Onyx eyes narrowed. Sasuke knew it wasn't a phase. He just wasn't attracted to females, and he never had been. He never would be, it was a fact. His eyes widened a bit when he heard his brother begin to speak.

"That's a load of crap, father, and you know it."

"Excuse me?" Fugaku demanded, anger evident in his tone.

"You said that Uchihas don't mingle with those of their own gender. Well, that is, to be blunt, a load of bullshit. You can't speak for the entire family. Not only is it rude, but it is also completely absurd."

"Itachi, stay out of this!" Fugaku yelled. That boy was testing his patience.

"No. My little brother wants to be happy, and you don't care. Don't you see, you old fool? Sasuke can only be himself with Naruto. He loves him." He said coolly. "And he certainly isn't the first Uchiha to have same sex relations. I myself have been with a man." The young man said, crossing his arms over his chest. "In fact, I have a boyfriend."

Sasuke's eyes widened once more. His brother…Itachi was gay…or at least bisexual. Quite the surprise. Well, at least to him.

Fugaku growled, glaring at his son.

"How long?" He asked coldly.

"How long…?" Itachi drew out.

"How long have you been going behind our backs like a whore?!" The older man yelled. Sasuke and Naruto flinched, the man's voice ricocheting of the walls.

Itachi remained calm. "Since I was fifteen. And I'm anything but a whore. Kyuubi and I have been dating for two years. I can hold a relationship, much to your surprise, I'm sure."

"Who's Kyuubi? Your slut?" Fugaku growled.

"My _boyfriend_. And he's anything but a slut. Even if he was a whore, he would be far above you."

Fugaku took a step forward, but Mikoto stepped between them. "Fugaku, _calm down_! Itachi, why didn't you tell us?" She asked, running her fingers through her son's silky black bangs. Itachi threw a look Fugaku's way.

"Take a wild guess." His mother glanced back at her husband when she realized what the young man meant.

"You didn't tell us…because—"

"Because I knew father would react like a child."

"Excuse me? I'm your father! If anyone is acting like a child, it's you, Itachi!"

"Bullshit."

"What?" Fugaku roared.

"You heard me. Bull…shit…. _bullshit_. What part of it don't you understand?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, pressing a light kiss to the boy's wet cheek. He was crying quietly. Small, pitiful sniffling sounds were escaping the blond.

Fugaku threw his hands up in the air, letting out an angry, exasperated sound. "That's it. I'm done. I can't deal with you right now." He said, walking out of the room and heading for the stairs.

Sasuke froze. He pulled Naruto into his chest. He couldn't breathe. His father would see them, he would know they were listening in on the…well; you couldn't really call it a conversation. It was just a big fight.

Sasuke's heart was pounding, and then he realized something.

Why did it matter?

His father had probably already decided that Sasuke was no longer of any importance. He wasn't worthy of the Uchiha name.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes filled to the brim with fear. Sasuke held Naruto close, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. He closed his eyes, just concentrating on comforting his love. He didn't open his eyes until after the man had passed, grunting and going into their (meaning his and Mikoto's) bedroom.

He heard shuffling at the bottom of the stairs. "Sasuke…honey…I'm so sorry. Your father…he can be very insensitive. What he said and did was cruel…I'm sorry. Come here, baby." She murmured, holding out her arms biting back a small sob.

Sasuke looked down at her. She had known he and Naruto were there? He decided to do as she asked. He helped Naruto to his feet, taking the blond's trembling hand once again. They made their way down the stairs.

Sasuke held the crying blond close. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" The younger male repeated through his thick sobs. Sasuke shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mikoto hugged the boys tightly, crying softly. She sat them on the couch, stroking Sasuke's hair much like she had when he was younger. "…Maybe you should stay at Naruto's tonight, Sasuke. I'll settle things over here. Itachi, will you make some tea, please?" She asked softly. He nodded and walked into the kitchen, preparing the water.

Mikoto stood, releasing the teens. "I'm going to go wash my face, I'll be right back."

And within seconds, she was upstairs. Sasuke heard the sound of running water and muffled sobs. It hurt. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, pressing a light kiss to his lover's lips.

"Sasuke…" He said with a small sniffle. Sasuke's darks eyes met his own.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, crawling into his lap. He rested his head against Sasuke's, sighing.

"Your mom is right. Stay over tonight. P…please." He muttered. It was obvious; the blond needed him there that night. He didn't want to be alone. No, he couldn't be alone. It would be too unbearable. It would be too lonely.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, thinking it over. What good would it do if he stayed at home? He nodded, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"That would be nice."

He pulled away a bit, taking in Naruto's appearance. His eyes were tired and sad, much like a sick dog, and he looked like he was about to pass out. Sasuke pressed a tender kiss to Naruto's lips, sighing. "You could sleep for a few minutes. You look tired."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, blond bangs swaying. "I am tired, but I can wait until we get to my place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Are you hungry?"

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"…Alright. Tell me if you need anything." He said. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah."

Itachi returned with their tea.

Everything would be okay, because they had each other.

-0-0-0-

Okay, done. Yes, it was a oneshot. If I get enough requests to continue it, I will.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna smack it with a big, thick biology textbook? Tell me! I loooove me sum feedback. XD

Review!


	2. Just Keep Swimming

**In My Arms **

Illusory Impurity

Rating – Mature

**-0-0-0-**

Sasuke rolled over in the bed, sighing. The boy beside him cuddled up closer to his tired, upset lover.

"Sasuke, you need to get some sleep."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" The black haired teen muttered with annoyance. He was spending the night at Naruto's place, and he just couldn't seem to get any damn rest. Naruto opened his eyes to his dark bedroom, focusing his sapphire eyes on his boyfriend.

"Do you want to talk?" He whispered. He didn't want to wake Iruka.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I just…I mean I'm tired…but I can't relax." He muttered angrily. He was frustrated.

Naruto reached over, brushing some of Sasuke's dark bangs from his tired eyes. "I'll stay up with you."

"No." The brunette snapped.

Naruto growled softly. "Don't be stubborn. You're upset, I get that, but don't take it out on me."

Sasuke gave a shaky sigh and ran his hand through his dark, bed mussed hair.

"…Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Naruto knew it was tough for Sasuke. Iruka knew he was dating his childhood friend, and he was perfectly fine with it. Sasuke's father was not, that much was apparent.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned up, pressing a feathery kiss to his friend's lips. He pulled away with a small smile.

"Hey Mister Grumpy Gills." Naruto said in a whisper, grinning.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, and his lips twitched.

"When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"

"Naruto, don't you dare—"

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming! Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming!"

"Not again…" The older boy groaned, laughing quietly.

"What do we do? We swim, swim!" Naruto laughed out, trying his hardest to keep it to a whisper.

Sasuke snorted, and Naruto's face lit up.

"I did it!" The happy boy said with a grin.

Sasuke brought his full attention back to Naruto, still laughing a bit.

"You did what? Sing horribly?"

"Well, that too. But I made you smile." Naruto said proudly, leaning up once more and kissing his boyfriend. Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. He pulled away, a small laugh escaping him.

"Dammit, Naruto. This is why I love you."

"Because…I sing horribly?"

"…Nice guess, but no."

"Damn."

Sasuke's fingers toyed with the hem of Naruto's white t-shirt. They went quiet, rather content with just holding each other.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too." He replied silently, tucking Naruto's head under his chin. The blond yawned. "What time is it now?" He muttered.

Sasuke glanced at the clock on the table beside Naruto's bed. "It's almost two in the morning." Naruto groaned tiredly in response to the answer.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Naruto." He whispered, holding Naruto close. Naruto's lips lifted into a smile.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

They both fell asleep soon after.

**-0-0-0-**

"What? Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide. His backpack (which held his clothes and other overnight necessities) fell to the floor with a soft 'thud'. He had come back from Naruto's place to see his mother and brother sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for his return. He asked how it went.

And _boy_, did he get his answer.

Mikoto nodded sadly. "That's right. He's gone." She murmured. Itachi placed his hand on his hip.

"Father forced mother to choose, it was either him, or you, Sasuke. He said that one would have to go."

Mikoto smiled a bit, shaking her head. "It wasn't a difficult choice though. The moment he asked me to abandon my baby, I knew." She said, pulling Sasuke into a tight hug. "I could never do that to you."

Sasuke sighed, resting his head against his mother's shoulder. "But…he did that to you. It's not fair."

"I know, but he…he's always been so stubborn. I guess I saw this coming."

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked softly. Itachi turned to the blond. "He's moving out. He said he can't live in a house with so many fags." He muttered, his voice calm. Sasuke could see the anger in his older brother's eyes, and he wondered if his mother saw it too.

Mikoto closed her eyes, sighing shakily. "And…we're discussing a…d-divorce, Sasuke." Sasuke pulled away, his eyes full of shock. "But…you've been married for so long…I…" He started, honestly surprised. His parents had always been rather happy together. His coming out…had it forced his parents apart? Mikoto looked her son in the eyes, parting her lips to speak.

"Honey, it's not your fault. This little situation just showed me how cruel your father could be. He hit you, and I can't go back and change that, but I…I can make sure it doesn't happen again. I love your father, but it was either you or him, and I chose you. You're my son, Sasuke." She wiped at her stinging eyes, a smile still on her face. Sasuke shoved his face into her chest, his shoulders shaking. Mikoto was surprised at first, as he hadn't done anything like that since he was ten or eleven. She could tell he was trying very hard not to cry. She held him close, trying her best to comfort her baby boy. Itachi sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I've got to call Kyuubi." He muttered, remembering the promise he made to his boyfriend. Mikoto perked up a bit, still stroking Sasuke's hair.

"Itachi, will I ever meet this boyfriend of yours?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Itachi turned his gaze to his mother.

"Do you want to? I can invite him over for dinner sometime."

"That would be nice. It he cute?"

"I…suppose." He said. "He's very attractive." Itachi didn't really think the word "cute" described his wild partner.

Sasuke pulled away from his mother, his eyes tired. "…I'm going upstairs. I need to think." He muttered, not meeting his mother's worried gaze. He took Naruto's hand, giving it a small squeeze before leading the boy up the stairs.

Once they reached his room, Sasuke sat on the bed, Naruto seating himself as well. Sasuke released a frustrated groan. Naruto knew it was rough on Sasuke at the moment. He scooted himself behind his tired boyfriend, sliding his hands along the tense muscles of Sasuke's shoulders. He ran his fingers over the other teen's shoulder blades soothingly.

"You okay?" He murmured.

"I'll be fine. I guess I'm lucky this went as well as it did."

Naruto slid his hands back up to his lover's shoulders. "Lay down on your stomach."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, an eyebrow arched. He did as he had been told, moving silently. Soon enough, he was on his stomach. When he felt Naruto's hands glide over his sore back gently, he sighed.

Naruto seated himself over the small of Sasuke's back, getting comfortable. Sasuke let his obsidian eyes slip closed.

"You're good with your hands." He commented sluggishly.

"You're good with your tongue." The blond joked. They laughed together.

"Sorry I've been all pissy lately." The dark haired boy apologized after a moment.

"It's not that bad." Naruto said silently.

Sasuke glanced back at him. It was quiet.

"…Okay, you were like a chick on her period, but it's cool."

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Nice description."

"I know." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke looked up at his friend, his eyes tired. "So, you wanna sleep over?" He asked. It had been a while since Naruto had stayed the night at his place. Naruto grinned. "You just slept over at my house yesterday."

"So?"

"It's weird."

"We've done that before. Come on."

Naruto laughed. "Ill ask Iruka when he calls to check on me." He said, reaching forward and running his fingers through Sasuke's hair and over his pale neck. The Uchiha boy groaned, smiling. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sensitive." He teased.

"Shut up, blondie."

"Emo."

"Fruit cake." Sasuke said, referring to Naruto's favorite shirt.

Oh, why _orange _of all colors?

"Limey."

"I'm not British, dobe." **(1)**

"Says you."

"Ho."

"Skank."

"Fuzz bag." **(2)** Sasuke said, his lips upturning into a childish smile. Naruto fell forward on top of Sasuke, his eyes shut tight in laughter. He rolled over next to his lover, his face split into an adorable smile.

"What the hell?" He forced out, still giggling hysterically. It wasn't just what he said, but the way he had said it.

With the most _innocent_ fucking smile he had ever seen.

Sasuke grinned and sat up. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head, hovering above the other male.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Your insult?" The blond gasped cheerfully.

"Yep." Oh, Sasuke had won that little round.

Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt in his fist, snickering. "Calling me a fuzz bag. Gee, I love you too." He said, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. Sasuke linked his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I know." Sasuke said, smiling.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

"And you aren't? I beg to differ."

Sasuke moved his hands down to tickle Naruto's sides. The boy gave an indignant squeal, squirming about on the large bed. "S-Sasu--! Ah! No, you know I'm, haha! T-ticklish!" He cried, trying to shove the dark haired boy away, but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He just kept going. Naruto was unable to protect himself from Sasuke's swift hands. Naruto kicked playfully, but not hard enough to hurt his lover.

The blond reached up, tugging on Sasuke's long bangs softly, thrashing about on the bed.

They were breathing a bit hard, and the play suddenly stopped.

Naruto's smile began to fade as he opened his large blue eyes. Sasuke didn't move as their laughter dulled. Both lay silently for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto released Sasuke's bangs and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled the other boy down a bit, his azure eyes half lidded.

"Kiss me, Sasuke." He whispered, his cheeks flushing a bit at the silent request. Sasuke leaned down, closing the gap between their lips. Naruto released a small, content sigh, threading his fingers through Sasuke's onyx hair. He tugged at the strands lightly. Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto's hips, tilting his head and parting his lips. Naruto did the same, his fingers trembling slightly. Sasuke pulled away a bit, smiling.

"You don't need to force yourself." He murmured against Naruto's lips. Naruto pouted a bit, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not."

"You're shaking."

"Maybe I'm just excited."

"Oh really?" Sasuke teased. "_Excited_, eh?"

Naruto huffed. "Meanie. Now kiss me."

"Again?"

"Yes, _again_."

Sasuke laughed, closing his eyes once more and leaning down, kissing Naruto happily.

**-0-0-0-**

Itachi sighed, sitting down at his desk chair. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kyuubi's number. He had promised to call the other male over an hour ago, and he hated it when something got in the way of that. The older man picked up in the middle of the third ring.

'Hey.' A deep voice came over the phone. 'What's up? You're calling late, it's unlike you.'

Itachi sighed, standing and walking over to his bed. He sat on the edge of the large mattress, running his fingers over the soft sheets.

"I know. A lot of stupid crap happened and my father ended up leaving."

'What? Why?'

"Sasuke and I came out." Itachi said with a light chuckle.

'…I knew it. Sasuke's gay after all. Ah, he takes after you in more than looks, hmm?' Kyuubi purred. Itachi could practically hear the man's smirk.

'Is your dad really that homophobic?'

"I suppose. He was being immature and arrogant. I believe I took him down a notch." Itachi said rather smugly.

'Ah, very nice, 'Tachi. And I'm sure he deserved every word.'

"Indeed he did."

'So, does Sasuke have anyone yet? So young…' Kyuubi snickered.

"If by 'anyone', you mean a boyfriend, then yes. That Naruto boy I spoke of."

'Blondie?'

"Yeah."

'Lovely.'

"By the way, my mother would like to have you over for dinner sometime. Are you free anytime this week?"

'Hmm…I think I'm free tomorrow.' Kyuubi murmured thoughtfully. Itachi glanced at the calendar on his desk. It was a Saturday, so Kyuubi would be over on a Sunday. He would bring it up with his mother when he went back downstairs.

"I'll ask her about it and call you back when I know."

'Kay, babe. So, anything new? I haven't seen you in a few days.'

"Not really. It's pretty boring. I've just been laying around the house all day."

'Hmm.' Kyuubi hummed. He grinned.

'So what are you wearing?' There was silence for a moment.

"Clothes. That's all I'm saying." Itachi deadpanned. Kyuubi laughed quietly, and it brought a small, fleeting smile to the Uchiha's lips.

**-0-0-0-**

(1) – Limey. Ah, such a wonderful word. Watch Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series and you'll understand. XD Bakura FTW.

(2) – If you've seen Naruto Abridged (even the earlier episodes), you probably recognized this. Sasuke called Sakura a fuzz bag at some point. I believe he also said it to his opponent in the Chuunin Exams (Yoroi…I think that was his name…) when he dealt the final blow in their epic fight~ Haha.

I'm not really happy with this chapter. Dunno why. Maybe it's because it was a bit forced...? (I REALLY wanted to post it as soon as I could)

Love it? Hate it? Wanna bash it in with a baseball bat? Tell me~ Review!


	3. Dinner

**In My Arms **

Illusory Impurity

Rating – Mature

**-0-0-0-**

I suppose I should mention everyone's ages.

Naruto – 16

Sasuke – 16

Itachi – 20

Kyuubi – 20

Mikoto – 42

Fugaku – 46 (I doubt he will be appearing again)

I will add more ages as charactors are introduced.

Naruto is not mine, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**-0-0-0-**

Kyuubi brushed his long, wavy hair behind his shoulder, and knocked on the door lightly. Ah, dinner at the parent's house, joy. He only hoped that he looked decent.

He shoved his hands into his pants pockets just as the door swung open. Itachi smiled a bit, holding the door open. Kyuubi stepped into the spacious house, kissing Itachi's forehead. "Hey, baby." He said. The Uchiha male rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Mother, Kyuubi's here." He called into the kitchen. He heard various clangs and shuffles.

"Okay! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, feel free to show him around the house!" She sounded rushed. It was obvious that she was excited to be meeting her son's boyfriend.

Itachi took Kyuubi's hand, leading him up the stairs. When they were about half way up, Naruto peeked his head out of Sasuke's room. The two men paused on the stairs, looking up at him curiously. A smile broke out on the blond's face. "Hey Sasuke! It's that Kyuubi dude." He said, yanking the other male out of the room. Sasuke yelped softly and stumbled out, pausing and looking at Itachi's lover with a raised eyebrow. "Ah…you're Kyuubi?" He asked. Kyuubi nodded. "The one and only. You're Sasuke, obviously." The younger male nodded as well.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So I'm guessing the blond kid is the one Itachi mentioned?" He purred, glancing at Itachi. His lover nodded, confirming the statement. Naruto grinned.

"That's right. I'm Sasuke's bitch." He stated proudly. Sasuke smacked his own forehead.

"Dear Lord, Naruto." He groaned, laughing a bit. The blond just kept grinning. Kyuubi pulled Itachi up the rest of the stairs. That was when Naruto and Sasuke noticed the height difference.

"Holy shit, you're fucking tall!" Naruto exclaimed bluntly. Sasuke nodded dumbly, looking up at the man. He was about five inches taller than Itachi, and it showed. Itachi sighed.

"We'll be in my room. Have fun, children." He said, tugging a laughing Kyuubi into his bedroom and shutting the door.

**-0-0-0- **

Kyuubi sat himself on Itachi's large bed and patted his lap with a smirk. Itachi sighed, but kept his small smile, sitting himself in Kyuubi's lap, his legs on either side of his boyfriend's. He rested his forehead against Kyuubi's. He remembered the day they met, his reaction to the man's strange appearance. His hair had stood out above all else. Bright red tresses tied up in a high ponytail. Even when up, the wavy locks reached his rear. He pulled away a bit, his eyes meeting Kyuubi's curious burgundy ones. He noticed that the taller man's hair was up tonight as well. He smiled a bit and tilted his head, running his fingers through the silky, wavy hair.

"Do you think your Mom will like me?" The older man asked. Itachi pressed his lips to Kyuubi's gently, pulling back a moment later.

"You aren't the type to get nervous around parents, are you?"

"Shut up." Kyuubi muttered. Itachi laughed.

"What's not to like?"

**-0-0-0-**

Naruto spread his arms and flopped back on Sasuke's bed happily. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, Sasuke." He said, looking up at his lover. Sasuke shrugged and sauntered over to the bed. He crawled on top of Naruto, his bangs tickling his cheeks. "No problem. Are you staying over tonight?" He asked softly. Naruto's eyes brightened at the question.

"Do you want me to?"

"…yeah."

"Then I'll ask Iruka." He beamed a smile. He had been staying over a lot, it was nice. Sasuke leaned down, capturing Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto let his eyes flutter closed. God, Sasuke was _such_ a good kisser. He wrapped his slender arms around the other boy's pale neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke grunted quietly, licking at Naruto's soft lips, and Naruto parted them happily. Just then…

"Dinner's ready! Get your cute little butts down here!" Mikoto called from downstairs. Sasuke pulled back, huffing.

"Bad timing." Naruto just laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll continue later." He said, sitting up. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah."

**-0-0-0-**

"So, you must be Kyuubi! It's so nice to meet you." Mikoto said, holding her hand out. Kyuubi shook it happily.

"It's nice to meet you too, um…" He led off. The woman just smiled.

"You can call me Mikoto."

"Okay, what does everyone want to drink?" She said with a smile, looking around the room.

"Water." Sasuke muttered.

"Soda, I don't care what kind!" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke smirked. "As if you need caffeine, dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto growled playfully. Mikoto giggled and turned to Kyuubi and Itachi. "And what will you two be having?

"Green tea." They stated simultaneously. They looked at each other, and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Kyuubi just chuckled. Mikoto stepped forward, placing her hand on her eldest son's shoulder.

"Itachi, would you show him to the dining room while I fetch us our drinks?" Itachi nodded, leading his boyfriend out of the room. Mikoto left the room as well, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a smile on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"How can you make a gay man scream twice?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk lifting his lips. Another of Naruto's gay jokes? Oh please.

"How?" He asked with a sigh, humoring the blond. Naruto grinned.

"Fuck him real hard, then wipe your cock on his curtains."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ah, the joy of Naruto's one-liners. The brunette took Naruto's hands, pushing the other teen against the wall. Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide, curious eyes. What would the Uchiha do?

"Sasuke…your mom could come in any minute."

"I don't care."

They just stared at each other, unmoving. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, pushing the other teen back gently.

"Sasuke…" He said in a warning tone. "We'll have time later. I don't want your mom walking in and seeing us swapping spit."

The brunette sighed, pulling away.

"Mood killer."

"You know it. Now let's get to the dining room."

With that, Naruto skipped off, a grumpy Sasuke following.

**-0-0-0-**

Mikoto set the tray of drinks on the large dining table, smiling. "Alright! Two teas…"

She placed the two steaming cups of tea in front of Kyuubi and Itachi. They thanked her.

"Water for my little man…" She handed the cup of cool water to Sasuke. Naruto snickered and pinched his boyfriend's cheek. "Aw, cute little guy, ain't he?"

Sasuke growled, but didn't push the other male away. Itachi's lips twitched into a smile at the sight.

"And some soda for Naruto!" Mikoto finished happily, placing a can of orange soda in front of the blond, along with a glass half full of ice. The blond pulled away from Sasuke, smiling up at the woman.

"Thank you."

Mikoto laughed softly, patting his head and placing her own glass of ice water on the table.

"My pleasure. Now, I'll go grab the food. Be right back." She chirped, walking back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back, holding three rather large dishes of food. Naruto and Sasuke stood, helping her with them. Naruto took the bowl of mashed potatoes, and Sasuke took the salad bowl, placing them on the table. Mikoto set the large plate of meat down with a light sigh. She looked at the two teens.

"Thank you, boys. Now for the rest…" With that, she wandered into the kitchen once more. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "There's more?" He asked Itachi silently. Naruto turned, facing the wild haired man.

"Yeah. Sasuke's mom is an amazing cook, and she always makes tons of awesome food! Usually, there's lots left over, and that's what they eat for dinner the next days. They just heat it up and chow down." He said. Sasuke smiled, watching as Naruto spoke.

"He knows because he's always over here to see Sasuke and usually ends up staying for dinner. They're best friends after all." Itachi said, his eyes flitting to the side to watch Kyuubi. The redhead nodded in understanding. "I see. That's pretty cool. 'Sides, it saves the work of making dinner every single night."

"Mm." Sasuke agreed.

Mikoto stumbled in, laughing. "Alright! Here's the last of it." She said, balancing four dishes in her thin arms. Sasuke stepped forward, taking two of the dishes, a bowl of mixed vegetables and a plate of…some sort of pasta. Mikoto gasped when her foot hit a chair, and one of the two remaining dishes slipped out of her arms, and her now free hand flew up to cover her mouth. Naruto fell to his knees, catching the basket of bread just before it hit the floor. He sighed, looking up at the surprised, but pleased woman. A grin broke out on his face.

"Got it." With that, he stood, placing the basket on the table. Kyuubi laughed.

"Nice catch, kid." He said. Itachi nodded. Mikoto blushed a bit, setting the last plate, which held grilled fish, onto the large table. She laughed a bit, holding her hands behind her back.

"Clumsy old me." She said, bringing one hand up and knocking her fist against her head lightly. Naruto's grin widened. "You're not clumsy, you just had a lot of shi—"

"Naruto, try to watch the swearing in front of my mom." Sasuke warned softly. Naruto flushed. "Right, um, stuff! You had a lot of stuff in your arms, it's cool."

Mikoto laughed again. "Oh, you two. So, shall we eat?" She sat herself down. Sasuke and Naruto did the same.

**-0-0-0-**

"So, tell me about yourself. Things such as…hobbies, interests, the like." Mikoto said cheerily after taking a sip of her water. Kyuubi set his fork down, smiling.

"Well, I enjoy swimming and writing. I suppose I have a pretty strong interest in music."

Mikoto tilted her head. "What kind?"

"Mostly J-rock. My idol is Shinya from Dir En Grey. He's amazing." He stated proudly, flipping some of his long hair back. Itachi nodded.

"We met at the music store I was working at just after I graduated high school. He was looking for a Dir En Grey CD, of course."

Kyuubi took a sip of his tea. He set the cup down, looking at Itachi with an unreadable expression. "After that, I kept coming back to talk to him. We made fast friends, I suppose. About two months later, I decided to ask him out."

Sasuke looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow. "So…you've been going out since then?"

Kyuubi laughed. "No. He turned me down, but I asked again and again."

"He said I wouldn't regret it."

"Do you?" Kyuubi said with his foxy little grin.

"Not yet." Itachi said flatly.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, knowing Itachi loved him to high heaven. "Well there you go. Anyways I asked every day, and eventually, he said yes. We've been together since."

Itachi nodded. Naruto threw his arms in the air. "I met Sasuke when we were in elementary school! He threw a mud ball at me!" He said, grinning. Sasuke sighed, smiling.

"And a wonderful mud ball it was. I put a rock in the middle and everything. Just for you." Sasuke said with a playful sneer. Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke leaned towards the other a bit, his eyes half lidded.

"Careful. Keep it up and I might just decide to bite it."

Naruto went red, sputtering.

"Stupid teme! Don't say stuff like that in front of your _mom_!"

"She's heard worse from my mouth."

The blond pouted angrily. "But you told me to watch my language! What about you?"

Sasuke just shrugged.

Naruto huffed. "Teme."

"Always." His boyfriend replied smugly.

**-0-0-0-**

"Thank you for coming, Kyuubi." Mikoto said, pulling the door open for Kyuubi.

"No, thank you for having me. You were an awesome host"

Mikoto smiled. "How sweet." She said. She watched as Itachi kissed his boyfriend goodbye. Within a few minutes, Kyuubi was gone, and everyone had started to clean up the kitchen and dining area.

"I approve." Mikoto said in a singsong voice. "He seems good for you."

Itachi looked at his mother, pausing in wiping down the dining room table.

"…Thank you…I suppose."

It wasn't like he needed anyone's approval. But…it was still nice to hear.

**-0-0-0-**

**Important AN, read all the way through!**

I'm so sorry this is late! I usually update once a week, but I fell behind in my schoolwork, and it came back and bit me in the butt. Dx Oh well. I'll keep trying to update about once a week.

If you have any ideas/pairing suggestions/plot suggestions, please tell me in a review. I'll consider almost _anything _given to me.

Also, know that I will **never** include any of the following pairings into my fanfics…**EVER**. So don't even ask. I just don't like them, and that is _my_ opinion and _my_ choice, because this is _my_ fanfiction.

Gaara and Lee

Gaara and Hinata

Gaara and Naruto

Gaara and Sakura

Basically Gaara with _anyone_ (and I mean anyone) besides Neji or Sasuke

Neji with anyone but Gaara (Huge NejiGaaraNeji fan~)

Shino and Hinata (I am just not interested in it)

…That's all I can think of at the moment. But yeah. Here is a list of pairings I like and **may or may not** include…

Neji and Gaara

Kakashi and Iruka

Shino and Kiba

Sakura and Ino

Shikamaru and Ino

Shikamaru and Temari

Sasori and Deidara

Kakuzu and Hidan

If you don't like the pairing choices and just can't read a story including said pairing, tell me in a review. If I don't really plan on using the pairing, I won't include it. All for the readers, baby.

Also, there may be a few Master/slave relationships in here, but I'm not sure yet.

One more thing (this is **hella important**)…if you leave a review…**plz **_**don't**_** typ lyke dis**. I will take your review more seriously if I can actually read it. XD That's pretty lulzy. That's right.

Lulzy.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna beat it with a spatula? Tell me! I love love _love_ feedback.

Review!

Peace.


	4. Story FAQ 1

Please read all the way through, notes on updates at end.

**Story FAQ 1**

Q: **Oh my god, are Kyuubi and Naruto related by blood? :D **

A: Not in this story~

Q: **Why isn't Sasuke all whiny and emo?**

A: Do you remember how Sasuke was before his family was killed in the series? Well, think about it. He was only all depressed and bitchy after that. In this fanfiction, his parents are still alive, and his brother isn't (spoilers for manga) a freakin' double agent for the village or whatever. It makes sense. Sasuke's personality in this story is something like this…quiet, but he can be normal with friends. With strangers, he would rather keep to himself. He can only be himself with Naruto and Itachi.

Q: (I get this one _a lot_) **Why haven't we seen any sexy SasuNaru action?!**

A: I'm trying to keep their relationship moderately realistic. They've been friends for a very long time, and have been dating for three or so months. Most relationships need time to develop and grow. I've seen quite a few stories where Sasuke hardly knows Naruto (or doesn't at all), asks him out, and the next day, oh god, they're already doing the horizontal monster mash. That just doesn't happen. There will be sex later in the story though.

Q: **Why is it rated M (mature)? Shouldn't it be T (teen) or something?**

A: Well, there will be sexual situations later on, maybe a little drug use. _Maybe_ even some Master/slave stuff. So no, I'm sticking with the Mature rating.

Q: **Homosexuality is WRONG! Why would you write about it? Now you're going to HELL.**

A: …

Fuck you. :D

No, seriously.

…Okay, guys. If you don't like it, don't read it. My very first review on this story was a rant about how "homosexuality is disgusting" and how it's not natural. And to all the homophobic jerks reading this, guess what?

I'm a LESBIAN. That's right, I'm a lesbian who _loves_ yaoi. (Oh god, don't ask) I was offended, and I was hurt. The review repeats "Gays should keep their _disgusting_ gayness to themselves". I was sitting at my desk, stunned. That was not called for…AT ALL. I showed one of my friends, and he was _not_ happy. The reviewer used the word disgusting 4 times in his/her GIANT run-on sentence. (Maybe when they learn how to spell/type/use punctuation properly, I will actually CARE about how "wrong" being gay is.)

How about this? :D You keep your hurtful, homophobic words to yourselves, you bastards. You don't know what you're _fucking_ talking about.

And also, about my opinion on gay marriage, I support it fully. I support love, and that's that.

Sorry about my mini rant, but I had to say it.

**Update Stuff**

Alright, I usually try to get a chapter in at least once a month. Sometimes, you will get an update every week, or maybe every two weeks. It depends on how into the story I am at the time. I plan on keeping this story going for a while, so…yeah. Look forward to that.

**Review Stuff**

Guess what?

I loooove reviews, like most of the writers on this site. I adore my reviewers, and I don't really mind flames (besides ones similar to the one mentioned above). I have gotten 49 reviews so far, and that makes me very happy. When I'm happy, I write.

Review, please~

**(Chapter four will be up within the week…I hope. I'm working on it)**

Thanks for reading.


	5. In Front Of Me

**In My Arms **

Illusory Impurity

Rating – Mature

**-0-0-0-**

Naruto is not mine, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**-0-0-0-**

**A note to my Beta****~ Um, I don't remember if you looked over this chapter, but if you did, I think I lost that version. D: I'm sorry. I just posted this because I need to get something up. If you already beta'd this chapter, please email it to me again. Thankies~**

**And to my readers****, I apologize for the shortness. I am working hard in school, and I really need to pass this year. I promise I will try to keep updates as regular as possible.**

I thought I should mention this. It's around the middle of August at this point in the story. Oh, and while I wrote this, I was listening to the song Cherry Saku Yuuki by Antic Café.

**-0-0-0-**

"Alright, boys. You need to get to bed." Mikoto said, placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke paused the wonderfully violent video game he and Naruto had been playing, ignoring his boyfriend's whine. He pulled his gaze from the screen to the clock by his bed, which read eleven thirty four. He looked back up at his mom.

"Sorry, I guess we lost track of time." He said. His mother just smiled. "Goodnight." She said, coming in and hugging them both. Soon enough, she had retreated back to her room for some much needed rest.

Sasuke began making the bed, and Naruto put the video game away. He stood, walking over to Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the other teen's waist, grinning. Sasuke glanced back at his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of the blond's chest pressed against his back.

"Bed time…" Naruto sang, pushing Sasuke onto the bed with a laugh.

**-0-0-0- One hour later –0-0-0-**

"Sasuke, what's up with you tonight?" Naruto asked, sitting up a bit in the bed. Sasuke didn't reply, but Naruto knew the boy was awake and had heard him. The blond shook his boyfriend angrily.

"Christ, _what_?" Sasuke whispered, frustration lacing his tone. Naruto shoved his face only inches from Sasuke's, and though it was dark in the brunette's bedroom, he could feel the teen's anger and worry.

"Dammit, you've been acting weird since Kyuubi left! That was hours ago, what's wrong? I'm worried, Sasuke." The blue-eyed boy said, loosening his grip on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke sighed, taking Naruto's hands. "I…you know when my mom pulled me out of the room for a few minutes after we finished cleaning up?" He asked, biting his lower lip in a nervous gesture.

"Yeah. Did she say something?"

"…Naruto…my mom, Itachi and I…mom thinks it'll be good for us to take a vacation. You know, since the whole…dad incident." He murmured, his thumbs running soothing circles over Naruto's palms. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, though it was unseen.

"You're leaving?"

"…Yeah. For two weeks. We're going up to my aunt's place." He said, pulling Naruto closer.

"…When?"

"In two days."

"That's Tuesday…um, wow. Really fuckin' soon." Naruto muttered, looking down at the sheets. Sasuke dropped his friend's hands, pulling him into an embrace.

"I was going to tell you first thing in the morning. I'm sorry…If I'd have known earlier…" He led off. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck, sighing shakily.

"I know. It's fine. At least we have some time. I can help you pack and stuff." He forced out. Sasuke nodded. "And we can go to the park or something."

Naruto's lips twitched into a smile, and he pulled back, looking up at Sasuke. "Yeah. Besides, we've gone longer without seeing each other. Remember that one time when you were so sick you couldn't eat without barfing everywhere and Iruka wouldn't let me near you for a _long_ ass time?" He asked with a quiet laugh. Sasuke smirked. "And you snuck out to see me and I ended up throwing up all over your shirt."

Naruto sighed happily. "The good old days…"

Sasuke snorted.

"But see? We've gone longer, Teme."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "But back then, we weren't this close. We weren't dating." Naruto's smile faltered.

"It's not like we won't see each other again. It'll be fine." He whispered, though the thought of no Sasuke for two weeks didn't appeal to him. It really didn't.

**-0-0-0- Two Day Time Skip –0-0-0-**

The small room was filled with the sound of a pulsing bass along with labored breaths. The smell of sex permeated the air around the two men. Vibrations were felt from the stereo across the messy room.

Kyuubi pulled Itachi closer, groaning softly. He laughed. "Damn…" He murmured, running his fingers through his boyfriend's damp, tangled hair.

"Mm…" Itachi replied sleepily. Kyuubi brushed the younger male's hair back, revealing the Uchiha's flushed face.

Kyuubi pulled Itachi up, grunting. The black haired man just rested his head on Kyuubi's shoulder, looking up at his lover.

"God, you're good…" He murmured, leaning forward. He began kissing and sucking and Kyuubi's neck, moaning softly. He straddled the other, swinging his hips lightly to the pounding music that was playing in Kyuubi's small bedroom. The red haired man fisted his hand in Itachi's hair, pulling him up and kissing him fervently. He wanted to spend all the time he could with Itachi.

After all, he was leaving for two weeks in only a few hours. Two weeks without his Itachi…

He pushed the thought away.

**-0-0-0-**

"Harder! Come on, you can do better than that!" Naruto shouted with a laugh.

Sasuke laughed as well, pushing him harder and higher than before. The swing set creaked, but the two teens didn't really mind. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, a wide grin on his face. Sasuke just smiled, continuing to push his friend on the old swing.

"Hey! If it ain't Sasuke and Naruto. What's up?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked in the direction of the voice.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off the swing. He tackled his friend to the ground in a crushing hug. Kiba threw his head back, laughing. "What are you doing over here?" The blond asked, looking down at his friend. Kiba sat up a bit. "I went over to your place to kidnap you for some video games and Iruka said you were over here." They continued to talk (rather loudly, might I add).

"Hello, Sasuke."

The brunette looked up, seeing Shino standing only a few feet away. "Shino…hey."

God, it was so creepy. He hadn't even heard the other boy come up. Kiba's barking laughter was heard. Soon enough, Naruto was laughing too. Sasuke noticed that they were now standing up.

"Sasuke! We have an hour to get to the train station! Are you ready to go?" Sasuke looked up at the voice that had broken the peace, seeing his mother walking towards them. His smile faded. He felt warm hands on his arm and turned his head to see Naruto. Electrifying blue met endless obsidian. He sighed, breaking his gaze and looking up at his mother. "Yeah, I'm ready. When are we leaving?" He asked softly. Kiba and Shino remained silent, watching the scene wordlessly.

"About ten minutes. You should probably say your goodbyes." Mikoto said softly. A warm breeze brushed her long bangs from her pale cheeks. Sasuke nodded. She looked up, smiling at Shino and Kiba before her gaze drifted down to Naruto, who stood quietly only a few feet away from her. He stepped forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. She bent down a bit, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He looked up at her curiously, his eyes slightly wider than before. She just smiled apologetically.

And then she was off, leaving the four teenagers to themselves.

Shino and Kiba left soon after, promising to come by Naruto's place later in the day.

They figured it would be best to let the two enjoy the time they had left together alone.

**-0-0-0- **

"Alright! That's all of our bags, boys." Mikoto said, closing the trunk. She sighed, seeing Naruto standing beside Sasuke, their hands clasped together tightly. An idea struck her. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Naruto, if you can get a ride home with Iruka, you're welcome to come with us to the train station. You'll have a bit more time with Sasuke that way." She said. Naruto perked up instantly.

"Seriously? I'll call him right now." He said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket quickly and dialing Iruka's number with practiced ease.

Riiiing…

Riiiing…

Riii—

'Hello?'

Naruto smiled at the sound of his guardian's voice. "Iruka, could you pick me up at the train station in about an hour?" He asked, switching from foot to foot nervously. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand.

'Um, sure. I'll meet you at the east entrance.' Iruka replied. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Iruka! You're the best!" He exclaimed.

Iruka laughed. 'No problem. See you in a hour.'

"Bye!" Naruto said, hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket. "Iruka's cool with it." He chirped happily.

Mikoto nodded. "Let's get going then." She said in a singsong voice, walking around the car to the driver's side.

**-0-0-0- At the train station –0-0-0- **

"I'll call you when I get up there." Sasuke said, winding his pale arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about it bastard, I'll be fine. I'm not fucking seven." He muttered, placing his hands on Sasuke's forearms. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I know."

Naruto leaned up, kissing the other. "You'd better not forget to call me, or I swear to god I'll rip your co—"

"We have returned with snackies for the ride~!" Mikoto sang, holding up a plastic bag of nom-noms. Itachi was just behind her, holding a few more. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, taking one of the bags. "So has the luggage been taken over?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto nodded. "Yup. We're ready for our two and a half hour train ride. Oh, Sasuke, you'll love Auntie Shoko. Itachi remembers her, I'm sure." She looked back at Itachi, who nodded. She grinned, pleased.

"Well, we've got to go. We'll see you soon, Naruto." The woman said.

They said their farewells, laughing and joking around. Naruto hugged both Mikoto and Itachi, but when it came around to Sasuke, he hesitated for an instant. Even though it was only two weeks, Naruto felt like it was a final goodbye. Within minutes, Sasuke and his family were on the train, leaving Naruto alone to watch the departure. He sighed, smiling. "It's just two weeks."

**-0-0-0-**

"God, where the hell is Iruka? Dammit, he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Naruto muttered angrily, kicking at the ground childishly. He pulled his phone from his pocket again, flipping it open and groaning. His battery was nearly dead. He looked around for a payphone, shoving the useless cell into his pocket once more. He saw one about twenty feet away and began digging in his pockets for change, but all he had were his house keys.

He let out a shout of frustration. First he's separated from Sasuke for two weeks, and then he's stuck at a train station with no money or ride. He seriously couldn't believe it had been half an hour and Iruka _still_ wasn't there! It was getting dark, and he was alone. There weren't many people around, and it made him nervous. He was close to fucking crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and turned, surprised. "What do you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

He was met with a punch in the stomach and a cold laugh. Soon after, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, a jab…

Naruto's vision went black.

**-0-0-0-**

I know it's short, but the next chapter has been planned out, and it will be rather long.

What do you think will happen to our Naru? OH NOES. D:

Like it? Hate it? Tell me, tell me, tell me~


	6. If Only You Knew

**In My Arms**

**By : Illusory Impurity and OrangeLillyTemptation.**

**Huge Authors Note! Please read!**

This is my very first story to write and post on the internet. I adopted this story from Illusory Impurity. I might have "adopted" it. That doesn't mean I won't give her her right credits. She deserves it cause without her this story wouldn't be.

**A note to my Beta! **Sharingan-Fer-Sure **I thank you so much for taking you time out to help me with this. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Naruto. Though, If I did. I could see a lot of lemon throughout the anime. Yum. Also. I do have permission from Illusory Impurity to do this story. So don't try that copyright shit with me. **

Now! On with the story!!

**0o0o*insertrandomnesshere*0o0o**

Iruka looked back down at his phone with a worried sigh. "Where the hell is that kid? It's been twenty minutes." Just as he voiced his thoughts his phone began to ring, Naruto's name flashing on the screen.

With a smile he answered. "Decided to go with Sasuke and not tell me, eh Naruto? You had me really worried." He paused waiting for Naruto to answer. Not getting any he pulled the phone away from his ear glancing at it with a confused expression.

Slowly he pulled it back to his ear. "Hello? Naruto?! Answer me this instant! I swear on everything that is holy if you don't you can deal with Kakashi!"

Almost instantly there was a response. Just not the one that Iruka was expecting. "It seems he can't speak at the moment. But I'll pass on the message." With a click the line went dead.

**0o0o*Don'tknowhowtodothelinethingo*0o0o**

Sasuke sighed once again, rolling over and tucking his hands behind his head closing his eyes. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home. With Naruto. Not at some dumb family vacation his mom decided to take them on. He growled and rolled over a third time, this time punching the pillow next to his head.

"My, Sasuke, what'd that poor pillow do to you?"

With a jump and a barely audible gasp Sasuke looked over to his door. "Shut it Sai. I don't want to hear your voice at the moment.."

With a smirk Sai waltzed into the room and sat on the end of his cousin's bed. Lifting a finger and feigning interest in the bed spread that his was currently seated on slowly tracing over patterns of the dark blue sheet.

With a small glance at Sasuke and genuine concern etched into his normally stoic features he asked what no one braved to ask.

"Dickless not giving you any?"

"SAI!" With a loud screech and a smack to his cousins head. Sasuke managed to chase Sai out of his temporary room. With a sigh he sunk back into the bed. Not able to contain the worry clenching his gut into a tight knot, he gripped the fabric of his shirt right above his stomach. Slowly he started to fall into a dreamless slumber, But not without one last thought.

"_Naruto. It's only been a day. Already I can't help but feel something is happening."_

**0o0o*Youknowthedrill*0o0o**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

With a groan ocean blue eyes slowly blinked open. After a moment or so more of doing this, Naruto fully opened his eyes, glancing around in confusion.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself. He tried to bring his hand up to wipe off his face only to find he couldn't. With a gasp he twisted his arms hoping to free himself. When he finally decided he couldn't, Naruto looked around, confusion etched into his whiskered face.

"Wha?! Whats going on? Where am I?" He tried to move his feet only to find those were tied also.

Panic now surging through his veins he struggled harder.

"Where am I!?! What the fuck is going on!?" He screamed out into the dimly lit room. He looked around frantically his wide eyes trying to find any sign of where he might be or with whom.

After about another twenty minutes of doing this he finally got his answer.

"Why, Little Naruto your in my replacement basement. Seeing as how it was you who got me here."

Before Naruto could comprehend the sentence he felt another prick in his neck, hearing that same dark chuckle from when he was first rendered unconscious. But not without one last word.

"_Why?"_

**0o0oDone!0o0o**

**HOLY SHIT! That was so hard to write! Its not long. But bare with me. The next chapter will be longer.**

**I appreciate everyones response to the first five chapters. Those are all originally Illusory Impurity's. So go message her for those.**

**Reviews would be greatly loved.**

**But eh. That's up to you.**

**I hope to have the next chapter out sometime next week if not sooner.**

**Thank you!!**

**Lilly-San**


	7. The Call

**In My Arms**

**By: OrangeLillyTemptation and Illusory Impurity.**

**Note: I screwed up on the original chapter. So the first upload might not work because I deleted it. But this one is the right one. Sorry about that. ^.^**

**Note to my Beta: Thank you!!! I can't seem to stop saying that to you. Haha. But no. Really. I do appreciate all that you do for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Closer By Nine Inch Nails. I do not own Naruto. If I did. Him and Sasuke would be doing naughty naughty things.**

**0o0o0o0oAndStart0o0o0o0o**

"No. This can't be happening. This has to be some sort of sick joke. Please. Let it be a joke." With shaky hands Iruka looked through his phone contacts till he came across the one he was looking for.

After two rings. It was answered.

"Dolphin! What are you doing calling me. Shouldn't you be more focused on your driving?" After a moment of listening to deep breaths Kakashi's tone got serious. "Dolphin? Are you okay?" And that is the question that set Iruka off.

"Kashi! Our Naru is Missing! I think someone has him! Oh God… Kashi! What do I do! My little Naru! He's probably scared and cold! And Kami knows what they're doing to him!"

With a frown on his end, Kakashi took a deep breath. "Iruka, calm down. Explain. What's going on?"

With a gurgled cry Iruka answered. "I went to the station to pick up Naruto! He wasn't there. I called his phone. Some guy answered, said our little boy wasn't able to make it to the phone! What if he's hurt!"

With a sigh, and a pinch to the bridge of his nose, Kakashi spoke. "Iruka, maybe he was sleeping and Itachi answered? Or it could have been Sasuke. I wouldn't worry. Come home and let's wait for a call back. Okay?"

Even though Kakashi couldn't see it, Iruka nodded, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. His body trembled from the adrenaline. "Are you sure Kashi?"

With a small smile and in the calmest voice he could muster Kakashi answered. "Yes, Dolphin. Come home, and we will speak about this then. I love you, be safe." And with that Kakashi hung up.

Iruka nodded as he closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Looking around the station for any sign of Kakashi being wrong, he found none. With that he turned around and headed off, missing the all important necklace laying there on the floor. Its greenish blue jewel glinted off the light, holding untold secrets.

**0o0o0o0oJustKeepGoing0o0o0o0o**

With a sigh Itachi stepped into his brother's room. He looked around, His cool gaze falling on the form of his sleeping brother. A rare smile slipped onto his face seeing the peaceful expression on Sasuke's face.

Slowly with calculated movements Itachi walked over to the sleeping form. Slowly, he lowered himself to the bed, as not to wake his brother up. He lifted a perfectly manicured hand to brush back his brother's bangs. He studied Sasuke's calm expression not wanting to disturb it, but he had to.

In an almost inaudible voice he called his brother's name. "Sasuke."

Waiting a moment and not getting a reaction out of him, he brought his hand to his brother's shoulder, softly shaking it.

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up. Dinner is ready."

With a groan Sasuke smacked Itachi's hand away and rolled over. Itachi rolled his eyes, stood up and walked to the end of his brother's bed. He grabbed an ankle and pulled. With a resounding thunk, Sasuke hit the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Now little brother, watch your mouth. It's not polite to cuss, especially since we are guests in this house." Itachi looked down at Sasuke with a smirk on his face, arms folded over his chest, all trace of the softness from before gone.

"Fuck you, 'Tachi. You don't pull people off their beds either. It's not polite." With a glare Sasuke mimicked his brother's words, slowly sitting up as to not make himself more dizzy.

"Christ, did you really have to fucking pull that hard?" Sasuke rubbed at his head with a growl, standing up to glare at Itachi once more. "Seriously. What the fuck."

With a raised eyebrow Itachi looked down at his little brother, studying the expressions shooting across Sasuke's face. The main ones seemed to be irritation and anger.

"Well, if you would have gotten up the first time, you wouldn't have had to have met the floor."

With that Itachi turned and walked off, coolly disregarding his brother.

With a growl and crude hand gesture in Itachi's direction, Sasuke stalked off to the bathroom to clean himself before dinner, but not without noticing a well placed note on his shirt.

"Dickless won't give me none. Beware. I do bite."

**0o0o0o0o0o*Line Thing Doesn't Work*0o0o0o0o0o**

With a sigh and a glance around, Iruka pulled into the drive way. He turned the car off and leaned his head against the steering wheel, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. He wasn't able to stop the thoughts that Kakashi was wrong and Naruto is really missing. He laid there for a few more moments before he was startled with a loud BANG to the window. With a jump and frightened eyes, he turned to look at Kakashi standing there looking sheepish in nothing but a bathrobe. One hand was behind his head scratching at the base of his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that, Ruka. You see, I heard the car and just couldn't contain myself from running out here to see you!"

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Iruka opened the car door, slammed it shut and jumped into Kakashi's awaiting arms.

"Kashi. I'm so worried. I can't help but to think something has happened to him! I know it in my heart. Something is wrong with our little boy!"

Slowly wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist, Kakashi sighed into Iruka's hair.

"Ruka. There is nothing wrong. If that were the case, then wouldn't Sasuke have called us by now demanding he speak with Naruto because some stranger answered his phone?"

With a nod and a light kiss to Kakashi's cheek, Iruka nodded.  
"You're right. If something were wrong, Sasuke would have most definitely called by now."

With a smile and a quick squeeze to Iruka's waist, Kakashi lead him inside.

****

With a sigh, Sasuke tossed his cell phone in the air only to catch it once again.

"That Dobe should've called by now. He's never resisted calling me this long before."

Sasuke set his phone off to the side, and ran his hand through his dark raven hair. With a slight tug, he sighed again, only to jump in surprise when his phone went off. He laughed at himself and the ridiculous ringtone Naruto had set.

"_I wanna fuck you like an Animal._

_I wanna feel you from the inside._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal."_

With a smirk, Sasuke answered his phone.

"Hn. Dobe, it's about time."

With a dark chuckle, a deep booming voice answered.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father now, Sasuke?"

****

**Man oh man do I love cliffy's!**

**I don't think this chapter is much longer. Though it may be. Not quite sure. Though. I did try!**

**I just hope everyone likes it. I'm not to happy with it. Just for the fact that there really is no action. But that will come soon. I wanna keep y'all interested and not just spew everything at once. Well. I hope you like it.**

**Review if you want.**

**Lilly-San.**


	8. Killer Love

**In My Arms **

**By OrangeLillyTemptation and Illusory Impurity **

**Once again. Thank you Sharigan!!!!!!! You are the most awesomeness person! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Though, If I did his knee's would be quite sore. **

**0o0-0o0-0o0 **

Pounding, Blinding, Searing white hot pain coursed through his head. He opened his eyes with a groan, Taking in his surroundings only for his eyes to fall on a intimadating redhead. With a outcry of shock he threw himself backwards flipping himself and the chair he was still linked to, to the ground.

A dark amused chuckle fell across his ears as his finally stopped struggling to look up at the person laughing at him. The boy in front of him seemed no older than he was. Shockingly bright red hair stood spiked in several directions for the bangs to fall and cover a good portion of the left side of this boys face. The teal eyes were what got to him though. They where so peircing, it felt as if this boy in front of him could see into his soul, yet rip it out with only a glance.

"Who..Who are you?" That seemed the only thing he could get out without sounding totally scared shitless.

The redhead infront of him merely smirked before stalking forward only to stop at his feet. He slowly bent down a manic smirk on his face. He harshly undid the rope binding Naruto making sure to bring the dagger to the blondes neck to make sure he didn't try to escape.

"Your Killer."

**0o0-0o0-0o0 **

Fugaku looked up with a happy smirk.

"It seems Gaara has gotten ahold of Naruto. A wonderful sound, Is it not Tobi?"

Tobi could only nod as the horrid screams rang over and over again in his head.

**0o0-0o0-0o0**

"FUCK!!! ITACHTI!!!" Sasuke collapsed as the phone hit the ground and promptly snapped shut. Craddling his head in his hands he focused on his breathing. His fathers voice ringing in his head.

A loud harsh sob escaped him as he recalled the phone converstation with his father.

_~Flashback Start~ _

"Is that anyway to speak to your father now, Sasuke?"

"Wha..? Dad?" Was the only thing Sasuke managed to squeak out, Well, let out breathlessly since ya know Uchiha's dont squeak.

A dark manic laugh that Sasuke could tell was laughing at him made its way through the thoughts running through his head.

"It seems your not so incompitent after all Sasuke." With another Chuckle and not enough time to let Sasuke think of a reply Fugaku carried on. "You See... One of my 'workers' happened to be down in the subway when they noticed a little blonde watching my family board a train. They decided since it is mainly his fault our family is spilt up. They would bring him to me." Fugaku paused here as a pained shreak rang through the telephone to Sasukes line.

"No one is happy about this complication. You see. You should know. Us Uchiha's are possive. Very Possive. I don't like worthless trash imposing on my family."

This time another pained shreak rang through the air only the voice of the shreak seemed horse. As if they had been doing this for awhile now.

"Not to many people are happy with what happened. I got a deal. You and Itachi leave these pathetic fools. And all will be forgiven. I might even give some thought as to letting the blond go."

Sasukes grip tightened on the phone. Almost to the point of breaking it.

Once again Fugaku carried on not letting him speak.

"I will give you and your brother a week. Be expected to hear from me soon son." Another laugh rang through the air this time more manic and insane sounding before the dail tone starting repeating over and over in his ear.

Yet not canceling out the screams of pain and agony that he know without a doubt belonged to his Naruto.

_~Flashback End~ _

Itachi looked up from his book upon hearing his brother scream. With out a moments hesitation he took off up the stairs and to the room his brother was currently residing in. He looked around franticly all composure gone. Finally spotting his brother collapsed on the floor he ran to him and fell to his knee's tugging at Sasuke's chin to get his attention.

"Sasuke. Whats Wrong. Tell me."

Sasuke looked up to Itachi every emotion of fear and despair shooting across his face with each breath he took.

"Father...Fath..He..He has Naruto!!"

**0o0o0oUhOh0o0o0o **

**Authors Note! Holy Hell! Im Soooooo Sorry! Its been way to damn long. I know. Im sooooo sorry!!! I really am! You see... It just so happened that I was camping.. Right? And well. This huge bear came from no where! And took me to be her cub! I was only discovered yesterday!!! **

**Haha. On a serious note. I got a job. And lets just say, Job and School taken up most if not all of my time. Besides when Im asleep. I've slowly been working on this chapter. I hope its okay. I get wednesday of. So I will spend what time I'm not in school working on the next chapter! Im really am sorry its soo late. As a reward for being patient. Next chapter will consist of mainly Gaara and Naruto. The joys. :D Hope I can write torture scenes good. Ne? **

**Lilly-San. **


	9. Hurt Doesn't Even Begin To Discribe This

By – OrangeLillyTemptation and Illusory Impurity.

Beta'd by- Sharingan-Fer-Sure.... Shes the most awsomenest person who likes to change my disclaimers....*GiggleSnort*

Disclaimer – Looks around her shoulders for the men in black that likes to watch her... "I OWN NAR.." Screams suddenly fill the air... Then Silence... "I DONT Own him!!! Noo! Dont put that there!"

_***WARNING! TORTURE AND BAD LANGUAGE AHEAD! I ADVISE THOSE WITH WEAK STOMACHES DO NOT READ!***_

**0o0o0oBoyBoy=Love0o0o0o0o**

_*Naruto's Point Of Veiw* _

_'Oh God. Why. What the fuck did I do to you to deserve this?! This is one fucked up cruel joke!' I let out another shrill scream as the dagger peirced my leg, Instantly ozzing blood. Flowing like its own _

_river down my already bleeding leg. _

_'Maybe, Just Maybe I can pass out before it gets any worse.' _

_With a grunt I was slowly but surely able to look up into my so called "Killers" eyes. _

_'_

_Those are what scared me the most. They looked so much like mine, Before Sasuke came into my life. _

_I know what he is capable of. Only cause I was once capable of it myself.' _

_I let out another scream this time more desperate, More pleading. "GOD PLEASE STOP! WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I dont think anyone would be able to understand the pain I'm in. It hurts so bad. _

_'If Fugaku thinks him doing this to me, Would make me leave Sasuke. It won't work. I know thats what he wants. But he won't ever get it. Even If "Killer" was able to kill me. I would still stay by his side. Waiting for him to go. And together once we've met up again. We would start off where we left off.'_

_'I hold back a wince and another scream, Killer, I found out, Likes to dig his fingers into holes he's made in my skin. He thinks its beautiful the way the color of blood clashes with my tanned legs.' _

_'I let out a loud laugh. Grabbing his attention. Killer stops and stares at me. Then he smirks. The only thing I could hear after that was my flesh ripping and me screaming.'_

_*Naruto Point Of Veiw End* _

Gaara looked up with a smirk adorning his pale pink lips. "Naruto...You have so many emotions. I by far like this one the best." Gaara let out a breathless laugh sounding more like a sigh to well trained ears. Gaara slowly lifted his blood soaked fingers to Naruto's face tracing Naruto's cheekbones. Giddy at the sight of the blood left behind on the blondes face.

Using his free hand, He sunk his fingers into the warm bleeding flesh. Without warning he tugged making sure to pull plently of skin with it, Only pausing to reach down and grab the dagger to cutt the strip of skin that he had just pulled off.

Naruto's pained shreak was more than rewarding. Well To Gaara atleast. Slowly almost agonizingly slow. Gaara stood up and walked to a table with a different assortment of torture devices adorning it.

He looked back at Naruto with a grin.

"Which would you prefer I use? The Nails, Or The Staples? I happened to make a mistake. It seems if I leave that skin off. It Might get Infected and you would die. We don't want that now do we?"

Naruto looked up at him with the meanest glare of hate he could muster.

"Fuck you! You've lost your mind! Your a fucking sick freak!"

Naruto's Chest heaved with the effort it took to let that out without letting a sob escape his throat. Gaara watched in amusement as the blond struggled not to cry. Studying the way the boys eyes cleary showed pain and anger. It was like watching a Television. So many different channels. What to watch?

Naruto looked around the room, Hoping he could find something to free his hands. Thats all he needed after all. Wounds be damned. He knew Sasuke found out he was missing. He could deal with the physical pain, But god, To know Sasuke was worried possibly crying over him off all people, Hurt way more than anything.

Naruto looked up at the sound of clothes rustling, Only to be met with teal eyes. The ones that scared him.

Not breaking contant, Gaara found the missing strip of flesh and holding to the blondes leg, He pushed the stapler against watching in sastisfaction the scared helpless look that crossed the blondes face. Then. He pushed. With a resounding **Click** he stapled one corner of the skin back onto its orignal place.

Not missing the agonized look that crossed the blondes face as the tears fell and the scream left his lips.

**0o0o0IfeelHorrible!0o0o0**

Tobi gently knocked on the door. Waiting. When I clicked sounded through the deserted halls. He looked up to be met with the eyes of Gaara.

"Fugaku wants to speak with you. He demands that I stay with Naruto whilest you are gone."

Gaara mearly nodded before walking down the long hallway. Once he was out of sight Tobi let his mask drop and ran into the room. Horrified by what he saw.

Blood. It was everywhere. And right in the center of it sat Naruto.

He quickly ran to Naruto, Craddling his face in his gloved hands.

"Naruto! Naruto! Look at me!"

When he got no response from the seemingly broken boy he grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

Blue eyes studied him wearily.

"If you think you can hurt me. To late. I don't feel anything anymore."

Tobi almost cried at the sight infront of him. The once Radiant strong blonde, Now looked horribly broken and pathetic. Something he never expected to see.

"Naruto! I promise I wont hurt you! Tobi is a good boy! I brought you medicine! To stop the pain. Uncle is at the other estate so you got some time before Gaara gets back!"

Tobi hastly went into his jacket knowing the sryinge he put in there should be. With a cry of triumph, He pulled the needle out.

Naruto looked at the sryinge with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that your going to help me?" He let out a laugh looking around the room with a roll of his eyes.

"Honestly. Just do me off already would ya? I know thats not pain kill..." Wow. Naruto didnt even feel it enter his skin, And now that it has. He loved it. The pain was gone replacing it with the feeling of Euphoria.

"Thanks Tobi..." He Slurred.. "But Why?"

Tobi looked at him gently.

"Because you brought the light back into Sasuke's eyes."

With that Tobi stood up and started heading for the door.

"Oh. Naruto. Don't show Gaara you emotion. He thrives off it. Seeing as to how he can't do it himself."

With that and a loud click Tobi was gone and Naruto was left alone once again.

This time expecting the darkness that consumed him.

**0o0o0o*Omgwtf?0o0o0o**

**Authors Note... **

**Oh Wow. **

**That was hard for me to write. I'm noooo good at that. But. Hey! You got somewhat of a look into Naruto's mind. And soom torture... I just can't seem to write it out! **

**Update earlier than you expected! Yay! **

**I hope its up to par.  
**

**Tobi... He's going to be complicated. He wants to save Naruto. But then Again he doesn't. **

**Guess we will have to wait and see! **

**Till next time! **

**Lilly-San**


End file.
